Paranormalis Activity
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang asisten rumah tangga baru yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurusi tempat tinggal sebuah group boy band terkenal TVXQ. Tanpa seorang pun tahu, ternyata banyak kejadian supranatural yang menimpa para member TVXQ, hingga Jaejoong harus turun tangan membantu para member untuk melepaskan kesulitan mereka, tentunya secara diam-diam./YunJaeYooSuMin/Bacalah jika sempat.


PARANORMALIS ACTIVITY

By

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Supranatural, Friendship, Romance

Rated:

T

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure Shounen-ai, jadi bagi yang tidak menyukainya diharapkan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun latar, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata. Genre yang dicantumkan belum tentu persis dengan isi cerita (tergantung pandangan pembaca).

Bacalah cerita ini minimal 30 centimeter dari layar dan disarankan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Teima kasih dan Selamat membaca

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Summary:

Jaejoong adalah seorang asisten rumah tangga baru yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurusi tempat tinggal sebuah group boy band terkenal TVXQ. Tanpa seorang pun tahu, ternyata banyak kejadian supranatural yang menimpa para member TVXQ, hingga Jaejoong harus turun tangan membantu para member untuk melepaskan kesulitan mereka, tentunya secara diam-diam.

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu menatap datar setiap sudut ruang apartemen mewah yang akan segera menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kim Jaejoong – nama pemuda itu – berjalan pelan melihat-lihat seluruh ruang apartemen yang kosong ditinggal para penghuninya itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pria paruh baya yang mempekerjakannya. Pria bertubuh kurus, berwajah ramah sekaligus lucu dengan kacamata berframe hitam itu berdiri di tengah ruang tv, menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Saya akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik, Tuan Yoo." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku serahkan tanggung jawab ini kepadamu, dan tolong urus semuanya dengan baik. Layani para member dengan baik, mereka harus selalu sehat." Tuan Yoo menarik nafas sebentar, "Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlalu banyak jadwal, aku sendiri merasa kasihan setiap mereka pulang dengan wajah lelah."

Jaejoong hanya diam, tak berniat untuk memberikan komentar apapun. Tak ada ekspresi tertarik yang nampak di wajahnya, pandangan matanya lurus, persis seperti seseorang yang tengah melamun.

Tak lama Tuan Yoo pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di apartemen mewah milik salah satu group boy band terkenal yaitu TVXQ. Boy band yang terdiri dari 4 member pria tampan yang banyak digandrungi oleh remaja-remaja sampai para manula. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal para K-Pop Stars, karena sejak dulu Jaejoong memang jarang menonton TV atau bahkan sekedar mendengar radio pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Perjalanannya yang sering berpindah tempat membuatnya hampir tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengenal dunia hiburan. Jaejoong yang sejak kecil diasuh oleh sang nenek, terpaksa harus mengikuti kemanapun sang nenek pergi. Terakhir kali sang nenek—yang sangat menggilai dunia supranatural itu—membawa Jaejoong kesebuah pedalaman di Negara Indonesia. Seperti sebelumnya, disana Jaejoong banyak melihat ritual-ritual yang dilakukan oleh sang nenek, dan sadar tidak sadar, pada akhirnya Jaejoong pun menguasai bidang yang ditekuni oleh sang nenek. Kesibukannya membantu sang nenek 'mengobati' orang cukup menyita waktu remajanya juga. Akan tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Setidaknya setelah hampir setengah tahun sejak meninggalnya sang nenek, Jaejoong pun kembali ke Korea dan sedikit-sedikit belajar kehidupan modern.

Kebutuhan duniawi yang harus dipenuhinya mengharuskan Jaejoong untuk mencari banyak pekerjaan, dan kali ini Jaejoong melamar sebagai asisten rumah tangga dan keberuntungan membawanya hingga kesini. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memilih-milih pekerjaan, bahkan untuk sekarang saja dia memiliki tiga pekerjaan yang tengah dilakoni, termasuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga ini. Dua lainnya adalah kerja paruh waktu, yaitu mengantar susu dan Koran di pagi hari serta menjadi pekerja rekonstruksi jalan di malam hari—itu pun jika sedang ada proyek saja. Jika kalian pikir itu melelahkan – ya, memang benar, itu melelahkan.

Jaejoong memang tidak berniat meninggalkan dunia supranatural yang telah membesarkannya, namun tidak berniat pula untuk bekerja sebagai paranormal atau sejenisnya. Jaejoong hanya ingin ini menjadi kemampuan terpendamnya tanpa mengumbarnya ke orang banyak. Ada saatnya dimana Jaejoong merasa tepat untuk menggunakan kemampuannya, seperti menetralisir flat sederhananya dari gangguan arwah gentayangan yang berdiam di sana atau membantu 'menyembuhkan' seorang manula yang tengah terkena kutukan jahat. Jaejoong sadar jika kemampuan yang dimilikinya sebenarnya bukanlah miliknya, tapi semua itu adalah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuknya, dan Jaejoong merasa harus menggunakan kemampuan itu hanya disaat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas siang, Jaejoong selesai membersihkan seluruh isi apartemen—dari ruang depan, hingga kamar mandi. Ini adalah hari ketiga Jaejoong bekerja, Jaejoong memang diberikan kunci apartemen ini oleh tuan Yoo dan diberikan wewenang untuk mengurus sekaligus menjaga apartemen saat para penghuninya tidak ada. Jaejoong pun sudah selesai mengisi kulkas dengan banyak bahan makanan—saat pertama dia sampai disini, Jaejoong hanya mendapatkan banyak makanan instan, cemilan dan makanan kaleng serta sedikit sayur dan buah.

Jaejoong memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan para member TVXQ itu dikarenakan para pemuda tampan itu belum kembali dari Jepang.

Jaejoong memandang dapur—mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia memasak disini, pikirnya. Setelah itu Jaejoong membuka kulkas kembali dan mengeluargan sayur dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kimchi—Jaejoong akan membuat kimchi yang banyak agar para member TVXQ itu tidak selalu memakan makanan instan atau makanan kaleng saat di apartemen. Dan untuk makan siangnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk membuat omurice saja.

Satu jam—tidak, tepatnya hampir satu setengah jam Jaejoong berkutat dengan dapur, dan semua hampir selesai. Kimchi buatannya sudah tertata apik di dalam kulkas, dan omuricenya pun sudah hampir selesai, tinggal menatanya di piring dan makan. Setelah menu makan siangnya jadi, Jaejoong pun menaruhnya di atas meja di depan tv, pemuda itu berniat untuk makan disana, namun Jaejoong merasa seperti ada yang kurang—ya, Jaejoong terbiasa mengkonsumsi teh hijau, karena itu dia kembali ke dapur dan menyeduh tehnya.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai." Ke empat orang personil TVXQ itu menghela nafas lega saat tubuh mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Yunho, sang leader kemudian membuka pintu apartemen, namun baru saja pintunya terbuka sedikit, sang maknae, Shim Changmin, langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke pinggir sembari berteriak heboh.

"Howah! Minggir Hyung! Aku mencium aroma yang menggoda!" teriak si maknae bertubuh jangkung itu.

Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Astaga, anak itu." Gumamnya.

Changmin, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan dimana aroma yang tercium oleh hidungnya berada.

"Howaaaa! Omurice!"

Changmin berlari dan berjongkok di depan meja, menghadap piring dengan omurice lezat di atasnya. Tanpa permisi atau lirik sana lirik sini, dia segera meraih sendok dan melahap omurice itu dengan suapan besar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, setengah dari omurice itu sudah berpindah dari piring ke dalam perutnya.

"Mmm…Enak!" komentarnya.

Dan mungkin kalian akan bertanya, seperti apa reaksi dari si pembuat Omurice itu. Ya, mungkin banyak gambaran-gambaran yang sudah terbersit di pikiran kalian.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar. Dia masih berdiri di dapur saat tubuh jangkung Changmin lewat dan melahap masakannya. Senang sih, jika ada orang yang dengan lahap memakan masakanmu, tapi… Jaejoong kan juga lapar. Dia bahkan belum makan secuil pun.

"Whoa! Kau makan apa?" kata Yoochun.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang menyusul, ikut duduk di samping Changmin dan berusaha mengambil alih Omurice itu dari tangan si maknae.

"Hyah! Pergi kalian! Jangan rebut kekasihku!" pekik Changmin saat tangan-tangan hyungnya menggapai-gapai piring yang ada ditangannya.

"Yak! Bocah nakal! Bagi Omurice itu pada kami!" kata Junsu.

"Jangan disembunyikan bocah!" seru Yoochun ikut-ikutan.

"Hei, hei. Kalian ini kenapa?" Yunho yang tiba belakangan, hanya bisa mengeryit heran dengan tingkah ketiga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Mereka berebut makanan." Jawab Jaejoong yang entah kapan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Yunho.

Yunho kaget, tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak saat suara yang asing terdengar dari samping kanannya. Matanya yang sipit seperti musang itu menatap heran laki-laki berkulit putih dan berwajah cukup cantik yag baru dilihatnya itu.

"Si—siapa kau?" Tanya Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya. Lalu dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, asisten rumah tangga kalian yang baru." Katanya. "Aku akan memasak lagi, permisi." Lanjut Jaejoong sebelum kembali ke dapur dan membuat omurice baru, untuknya dan untuk ke empat orang lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yang lain belum selesai dan aku malah posting cerita baru. Ya, itulah keburukanku.


End file.
